Conventionally, various positioning devices have been devised for performing positioning using positioning signals of a GNSS system, such as a GPS.
For example, a positioning device described in Patent Document 1 attempts to achieve highly accurate positioning by performing relative positioning. The positioning device described in Patent Document 1 performs the relative positioning using a double phase difference of a carrier phase and a double phase difference of a code pseudo distance.